Te Prometo que No Volverás a Llorar
by Akane Kinomoto
Summary: Eriol regresa a Japón luego de haber aceptado lo que siente por Tomoyo, sin embargo, no se imagina que esta ha sufrido muchas veces y no quiere volver a saber nada de relaciones amorosas. ¿Podrá cambiar eso y conseguir que confíe en él?


****

Te Prometo Que No Volverás a Llorar

¡Hola!

Este es mi primer fanfic, por lo que les pido que no seas muy crueles conmigo. Lo hice de la pareja Eriol/Tomoyo porque es una de mis favoritas. Advertencias de OoC (Out of Character) en los personajes debido a mi mala forma de manejarlos.

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes de Card Captor Ssakura pertenecen a Clamp/Kodansha y todo eso. Esta historia no tiene fines lucrativos, sólo es un intento de entretener mi limitada imaginación.

~*~

Era una fría noche de invierno. La blanca nieve caía copiosamente sobre el suelo, ignorando por completo que había alguien que la miraba. Y la miraba en silencio, con tristeza y dolor en los ojos; y es que ella le recordaba tanto a una persona. Una persona de blanca y hermosa piel, de bellos y profundos ojos azules, de largo y sedoso cabello negro, que siempre tenía una sonrisa en el rostro. ¿Cuándo se enamoró de ella? él no lo sabía, sólo sabía que ahora ya no podía vivir un día más sin su alegría, sin su presencia, sin su sonrisa... su sonrisa, era ella la culpable de que su corazón se hubiese enamorado de su dueña.

— Tomoyo — susurró con profunda tristeza mientras cerraba los ojos.

"¿Por qué fui tan cobarde'" pensó de repente con furia. Había huido de ella sin decirle lo que sentía y ahora estaba pagando por ello. Enfadado consigo mismo, se levantó del sillón y cerró la ventana y las cortinas. Ya no quería recordarla, ya no tenía esperanzas de que ella lo quisiera. Sentía que todo estaba perdido. Habían pasado tantos años desde que regresó a Inglaterra, sin decir nada. Y seguramente ella ya tendría a alguien a quien amar. Se dejó caer en el sillón sintiendo una dolorosa presión en el pecho. Esa idea lo atormentaba día y noche.

— ¿Qué ganas sintiéndote así? — dijo una voz de repente.

Sorprendido volteó a ver a la dueña de esa voz y dejó escapar una sonrisa.

— Creí que estabas dormida — contestó con tranquilidad.

— Eriol, no tienes ninguna seguridad de que ella ya esté enamorada de alguien más.

— Me parece que es lo más lógico, ha pasado mucho tiempo.

— Ya sé que han sido vrios años, pero de cualquier manera, no ganas nada haciendo suposiciones de lo que haya pasado, no tiene caso que sufras por algo de lo que no estás seguro.

— Prefiero no asegurarme, no podría soportar verla con alguien más.

— Entonces, ¿has perdido completamente la esperanza de que no sea así?

— Es un poco tarde y estoy algo cansado — se excusó levantándose del sillón y caminando en dirección a la puerta — Buenas noches, Nakuru.

Sin esperar a oír la respuesta, se fue rápidamente a su habitación. Quería estar solo. Pensar en ella era doloroso. Nakuru se quedó en la puerta observándolo.

— ¿Conseguiste algo? — preguntó Spinel, volando en su forma falsa desde la sala hacia ella.

— No, no me quiso decir nada más de lo acostumbrado.

— No me gusta verlo sufrir tanto.

— A mí tampoco pero, ¿qué podemos hacer? Ya no escucha nada de lo que le decimos.

Ambos inclinaron sus cabezas preocupados. Querían mucho a Eriol y les dolía verlo así.

— ¡Ya sé! — exclamó el Guardián Solar repentinamente

— ¿Qué cosa?

— ¿Todavía tienes el teléfono de Sakura?

— ¿De Sakura? Sí, pero... ¡Ah! Ya entendí, mañana mismo voy a hablarle.

— Yo me encargo de distraer a Eriol.

Felices por su repentina idea se fueron a dormir con una sonrisa en el rostro, esperando con ansias que el nuevo día llegara.

A la mañana siguiente, apenas sol asomó por el horizonte, los curiosos cómplices mágicos se apresuraron a cumplir su cometido, espiando en silencio la puerta de la habitación de su amo.

— Pero es poco probable, no se oye ningún ruido en su habitación — insistió Nakuru

— Ya es muy tarde y no creo que siga dormido.

— Es mejor asegurarse, Supi, ve a ver por favor.

— Oh, está bien.

El pequeño guardián abrió la puerta sigilosamente y entró. La habitación estaba oscura, puesto que las cortinas se hallaban cerradas. En la cama, Eriol estaba acostado boca abajo y profundamente dormido. Ni siquiera se había desvestido. Bajando la mirada, Supi vio sus gafas tiradas sobre la alfombra, y, procurando no hacer ruido, las recogió, las puso sobre la mesa y salió volando tan sigilosamente como había entrado, con dirección a la sala.

— Tenías razón, sigue dormido.

— ¡Qué bien! Así no nos va a oír — dijo Nakuru hojeando una pequeña libreta y dirigiéndose al teléfono.

~*~

Al otro lado del mundo, en un pequeño país de nombre Japón, el timbre del teléfono interrumpió una reñida disputa en una modesta casa, ubicada en la colonia Tomoeda.

— ¿Quieres que conteste? — preguntó uno de los contrincantes, llamado Shaoran Li, mientras continuaba forcejeando con un pequeño peluche por el control del televisor.

— No, gracias, ya voy yo. Kero deja en paz a Shaoran — contestó Sakura saliendo de la cocina, mientras se limpiaba las manos con un paño. Al final, el guardián soltó el control y se fue refunfuñando a explorar la cocina.

Shaoran había regresado de Hong-Kong hacía un par de años y ahora él y Sakura estaban comprometidos (con oposición de Touya por supuesto). En ese instante, él estaba de visita aprovechando que ni el hermano ni el padre de Sakura estaban en la casa. Los años habían convertido a Sakura en una adorable y hermosa jovencita de buena figura y arrebatadora belleza; se había dejado crecer el cabello y lo llevaba suelto, al estilo de Tomoyo, quien continuba siendo su mejor amiga; Shaoran, por otro lado, también había sido afectado por el paso de los años, convirtiéndose en un joven alto y apuesto con muy buen físico.

— Hola, habla Sakura.

— ¡Sakura! Hola, ¿cómo estás?

— ¿Nakuru, eres tú? — inquirió desconcertada, al resultarle familiar aquella voz.

— Sí, soy yo.

— ¡Qué sorpresa! Ha pasado tanto tiempo, ¿cómo están todos?

— Bien, gracias, ¿y por allá?

— También, ¿qué te animó a hablarme?

— Pues, ya no nos hemos visto y ya los extrañaba — respondió con una risita nerviosa.

— Nosotros también los extrañamos.

— Gracias. Dime, Sakura, ¿cómo está Tomoyo?

— ¿Tomoyo? Bueno... ahora ya está bien — se mordió el labio inferior al pensar en su amiga.

— ¿Qué quieres decir? ¿Pasó algo malo?

— Lo que pasa es que ella ha sufrido mucho en los últimos años... ha tenido varias relaciones desastrozas, ya no confía en nadie y dice que no va a volver a arriesgarse e intentar amar a alguien.

— ¡Oh! Entiendo, lo siento mucho por ella, era siempre tan alegre...

— Sí... ya ha recuperado un poco de su alegría. Disculpa, no te ofendas, pero, ¿por qué ese respentino interés por Tomoyo?

— Bueno... no le vayas a decir a nadie, pero Eriol ha estado sufriendo mucho por ella desde que regresamos a Inglaterra.

— ¿Sufriendo? ¿Acaso le gusta o algo así?

— No sólo eso, la ama con toda el alma, pero no se atreve a hablarle ni a regresar a Japón por miedo a que ella no le corresponda.

— En ese caso, me temo que es mejor que no haga nada, no sé como reaccionaría Tomoyo si lo viera otra vez.

— ¿Por qué dices eso? ¿Te ha comentado algo de él?

— Cuando Eriol se fue, ella me confesó que lo amaba, pero ahora y con todo lo que ha pasado...

— No te preocupes, estoy segura de que Eriol va a conseguir animarla otra vez; él nunca se rinde.

— Eso es cierto, entonces ya tengo una pequeña esperanza.

— Quédate tranquila, ya verás que todo se arregla. Tal vez nos veamos luego por allá.

— Sí, me avisas cuando vayan a venir y me saludas a todos.

— Sí, matta ne Sakura.

— Matta ne Nakuru.

Sakura colgó en teléfono con algo de preocupación en los ojos.

— ¿Está todo bien? — preguntó Shaoran al verla así. Sakura le contó todo lo que Nakuru le había dicho.

— Conozco a Eriol, pero no sé si logre algo con Tomoyo.

— Tranquilízate, yo también estoy seguro de que va a conseguir hacerla feliz otra vez.

— Sinceramente eso espero. Es mi mejor amiga y me preocupa mucho.

Shaoran conocía muy de cerca la historia de Tomoyo, él había ayudado a Sakura a consolarla cuando el último hombre le destrozó el corazón, y había pasado mucho de su tiempo intentando animarla otra vez.

~*~

— ¿Qué pasó?— preguntó un interesado Spinel luego de que Nakuru colgara el teléfono.

— Sakura dice que Tomoyo ha sufrido mucho y que ya no quiere volver a arriesgarse con ningún hombre.

— Ah, ya veo, ¿entonces qué vamos a hacer?

— ¿Qué van a hacer de qué? — preguntó una voz repentinamente.

— Buenos días, Amo Eriol — saludó Spinel.

— Buenos días a los dos, ¿de qué estaban hablando?

— De nada importante y... — comenzó a decir Spinel, puesto que no quería que él se enterara aún, pero Nakuru lo interrumpió diciendo.

— Le hablé a Sakura, de eso estábamos hablando.

— ¿A Sakura? ¿por qué o para qué?— preguntó Eriol sorprendido.

— ¿Tú por qué crees? Por Tomoyo; en vista de que no pensabas hacerlo lo hice yo.

— Ah... Gracias... a los dos— contestó conmovido por saber cuanto lo querían sus guardianes y, sentándose en el sillón, agregó — ¿Qué te dijo?

— Tomoyo tiene un gran problema, Eriol

— ¡¿Qué?! ¿De qué se trata?

Nakuru y Spinel le contaron todo. Eriol sintió que se le destrozaba el corazón. ¿Cómo pudo ser tan tonto? ¿Cómo pudo haberla abandonado de esa forma? Y sobre todo ¿Cómo pudo ser tan cobarde?

— Sakura y nosotros dos tenemos la esperanza de que tú vuelvas a animarla, de que hagas que confié en el amor otra vez — terminó Nakuru.

— No creo poder hacerlo.

— ¡¿Pero por qué no?! Tú la amas ¿no es cierto?

— Sí, la amo, siempre la amaré, pero ella ya no confía en nadie, ¿qué les hace pensar que puede confiar en mí?

— Eriol, los demás la hicieron sufrir porque no la amaban realmente y todos estos años, en los que te he visto así, me dicen que tu amor es completamente verdadero.

— No hagas que todo lo que has sufrido sea en vano, ahora que tienes una oportunidad, al menos inténtalo — agregó Spinel.

Eriol inclinó su cabeza y se quedó pensando. Ellos tenían razón y si de verdad la amaba tenía que intentarlo, no, tenía que lograrlo. Levantó la cabeza y con una sonrisa dijo:

— Tienen razón, será mejor que empecemos a empacar, vamos a regresar a Japón.

Ambos guardianes casi saltaron de alegría y, contentos, se pusieron a hacer las maletas.

~*~

Dos días después, Shaoran esperaba impaciente en el aeropuerto la llegada del vuelo de Inglaterra. El día anterior, Nakuru les había hablado a él y a Sakura diciendo que ya iban para allá, y les pidió que no le dijeran nada a Tomoyo. Un rato después llegó por fin el avión, y Shaoran comenzó a buscar a Eriol y compañía por el aeropuerto, encontrándolos unos minutos después.

— Hola, Hiiragizawa, Nakuru y Spinel, ¿qué tal el vuelo?

— Hola, Li, bien gracias cuanto tiempo sin vernos, ¿no te parece?

Eriol había crecido tanto como Shaoran, eran de la misma estatura y aparentemente de la misma condición física. Eriol no se había cambiado el peinado y ahora era más apuesto.

— Si ya ha pasado algo de tiempo.

— Nakuru me dijo que regresaste hace un par de años y que estás comprometido con Sakura.

— Es verdad, la extrañaba demasiado — objetó Li, sonrojándose un poco, y preguntándose sobre quién le podría haber dicho eso a Nakuru. "Seguramente Sakura lo hizo ayer cuando habló Akizuki" pensó.

— Me alegro por ti, y, por cierto ¿ en dónde está ella?

— Se fue a casa de Tomoyo, a ver como estaba... Hiiragizawa

— ¿Sí?— preguntó ofreciéndole una sonrisa.

— Yo también confío en ti.

— Gracias, Li, voy a hacer todo lo que pueda — contestó con deicisión.

Y hablando de los viejos y nuevos tiempos, se pusieron en camino hacia el departamento que Eriol adquirió desde que su casa fue destruida por causa de la carta Vacío.

~*~

— ¿Te gusta, Kero?— preguntó Tomoyo, viendo comer un trozo de pastel al pequeño peluche.

Ella se había convertido en una bella joven, continuaba con el cabello largo y siempre lo llevaba recogido en una larga trenza. Su belleza se había acentuado y su naturaleza seguía siendo amable y bondadosa, pero todo lo que sufrió la hicieron volverse un poco orgullosa y había decidido cerrar su corazón al amor para siempre.

— ¡Claro que sí! Tú haces los pasteles más deliciosos de la Tierra, Tomoyo — respondió con entusiasmo.

— Kero eres un glotón.

— ¿Por qué eres así conmigo, Sakura? — replicó haciendo un puchero ante la censura de su ama.

— No le hagas caso, tú sigue comiendo — animó la joven de cabello negro, riendo con la reacción del guardián.

— No debería consentirlo tanto.

— ¡Oh! Déjalo, probrecito.

— Si tú lo dices... y ¿cómo te has sentido últimamente, Tomoyo?

— Mejor gracias a ti, a Li y por supuesto a Kero

— ¡Claro que sí! De nada Tomoyo

— Uh... — Sakura hizo un gesto de resignación al comportamiento del león — Dime, Tomoto, ¿todavía extrañas a Eriol?

— ¿A Hiiragizawa? Hm.... Ya no sé, Sakura, creo que un poco, ¿por qué lo preguntas?

— Curiosidad, Nakuru me habló hace poco.

— ¿En serio? ¿y qué te dijo?

— Nada importante, solo quería saber como estábamos.

— Ah, creo que todavía lo extraño.

— ¿Aún lo quieres?

— No lo sé, y más con todo esto... mejor cambiemos de tema.

— Como quieras

— ¡Ay, Sakura! Te hice otros vestidos, estoy segura que te vas a ver divina con ellos.

— ¿Sigues con eso, Tomoyo? — se lamentó.

— Claro que sí, ven, vamos a que te los pruebes.

Y resignándose, Sakura siguió a su amiga a otra habitación y el día se les pasó a las dos probándose ropa y hablando animadamente.

~*~

— Entonces ¿qué te dijo?— preguntó una interesada Sakura a su novio, una vez que se habían alejado lo suficiente de la casa de Tomoyo, un rato después.

— Me dijo que iba a hablarle a la primera oportunidad.

— ¿Le dijiste que lo hiciera lo más pronto posible?

— Sí, se lo dije Sakura ¿y ella que te dijo?

— Dice que aún lo extraña un poco, pero que no está muy segura de lo que siente, y menos de que pueda confiar en alguien más.

— Ojala y lo haga, por lo menos en Eriol; no me agrada que está así.

— A mí tampoco, es mi mejor amiga, pero creo que ahora todo depende de Eriol.

— Sí, tienes razón,... pero si la hace llorar otra vez con o sin magia, voy a matarlo

— No te preocupes, no va a hacer eso — dijo deteniéndolo y dándole un tierno beso. Shaoran se calmó un poco y abrazados siguieron caminando.

— ¿Y el peluche? — inquirió al notar su ausencia.

— Llámalo Kero, Shaoran, y le pedí que se adelantara porque yo iba a esperarte.

— ¿No te preocupa que alguien lo vea?

— Ya se puede cuidar solito.

— Yo no apostaría por eso...

~*~

Sin embargo, y pese a haber llegado lleno de determinación a Tomoeda, al joven inglés se le hizo terriblemente difícil el atreverse a hablarle a la joven, por lo que dejó que dos días pasaran sin conseguir el coraje suficiente para ello, aunque lo que sí consiguió fue que su imprudente Guardiana Lunar perdiera la paciencia.

— ¿No piensas hablarle hoy tampoco? — insistió una enojada Nakuru, una tarde en el apartamento que habitaban.

— Creo que no, además, ¿qué puedo decirle?

— ¡Invítala a algún lado! Pero ¡háblale!, sino, no serviría de nada el que hayamos venido hasta acá, además ¡si no lo haces tú lo haré yo!

— De acuerdo, cálmate, voy a llamarla — se alarmó ante la amenaza, pues sabía que Nakuru era muy capaz de hacerlo.

— Entonces quiero verlo, pero ¡ahora mismo!

— Sí, ya voy.

Y con un suspiro de resignación y temor, Eriol se dirigió al teléfono y lentamente comenzó a marcar el número de la casa de Tomoyo.

~*~

Lejos de ahí, en una elegante y enorme mansión, el musical timbre del teléfono repiqueteó con insistencia, haciendo que una muchacha, vestida de sirvienta, se apresurara a descolgar la bocina.

— Residencia Daidouji, buenas tardes.

— Buenas tardes, disculpe ¿se encuentra la señorita Tomoyo?

— Sí, ¿de parte de quién?

— Dígale que soy un viejo amigo de la primaria.

— Permítame un momento. — La muchacha dejó el auricular y se dirigió a las habitaciones de arriba, deteniéndose al llegar frente a la habitación de la joven, tocando suavemente la puerta.

— Adelante — indicó una voz desde el interior.

— Señorita, Daidouji, hay un joven al teléfono y quiere hablar con usted, dice que es un viejo amigo de la primaria.

— ¿De la primaria? Enseguida contesto, muchas gracias, Tsukiyo — indicó dirigiéndose al teléfono. — ¿Bueno? Habla Tomoyo.

— ¿Tomoyo? Digo Daidouji, que gusto volver a oír tu voz.

— Gracias... disculpe ¿quién habla?

— ¿No lo adivinas? Te daré una pista, Inglaterra.

— ¿Inglaterra? ¿¡Hiiragizawa eres tú!? — exclamó muy sorprendida.

— Sí, soy yo. ¿Cómo estas?

— Bien, gracias, ¿de dónde me hablas?

— De mi departamento, estoy en Tomoeda otra vez.

— ¿En serio? ¿Cuándo llegaste? ¿Por qué no me avisaste?

— Temí como pudieras estar. Y hasta hoy me animé. Sakura y Li me contaron lo que te pasó.

— Ah, así que ya lo sabes.

— Sí... ¿Te encuentras bien?

— Claro, no te preocupes, ahora ya me siento mejor.

— Me alegro mucho... y, no quisiera que lo tomarás a mal, pero, ¿te gustaría venir? Eres la única que no conoce este lugar y podríamos conversar mejor.

— Yo... no lo sé.

— Por favor, Daidouji, no te voy a hacer nada.

— De acuerdo, puedo después de las cinco, ¿dónde estás?

Eriol le dio la dirección y le dijo que la esperaría. Tomoyo se quedó un poco pensativa, pero al final, decidió que nada le aseguraba que él quisiera algo con ella, y luego de un rato comenzó a arreglarse.

~*~

A Eriol no le costó nada hacer que Nakuru y Spinel salieran a dar un paseo, de hecho ellos se lo habían propuesto, claro, no sin antes limpiar el departamento en lo que su amo se arreglaba. Una vez a solas, al joven inglés le costó mantenerse tranquilo mientras su invitada llegaba, pero, una vez presente, el reencuentro se dio con naturalidad.

— ¿En serio? ¿Y no se enojaron tus papás?— preguntó una incrédula Tomoyo, al enterarse de una de las decisiones más atrevidas de su anfritrión.

— El que se hubieran molestado o no, ya era cosa de ellos, ya tengo edad suficiente como para depender de mí mismo.

— En eso tienes razón, pero tienes que comprender que debió ser un poco sorpresivo para ellos.

— Sí, eso lo entiendo— contestó Eriol con una sonrisa.

Hacía ya una larga hora que Tomoyo se encontraba ahí. Eriol se había quedado pasmado cuando la vio, era mucho más hermosa de lo que se hubiera imaginado; Tomoyo también se había sorprendido cuando vio a Eriol, pero gracias a lo que le pasó y a su orgullo, pudo ocultar su sorpresa. Ambos estaban sentados en el sofá y conversaban alegremente acerca de cuando él les comunicó a sus papás que había decidido vivir solo. Estaban contentos a pesar de que se sentían nerviosos estando el uno junto al otro.

— Me parece que ya hablamos mucho de mí — comentó Eriol.

— Lo sé, pero...

— ¿Qué ocurre?

— Hiiragizawa, ya lo sabes — contestó molesta.

— Es cierto, lo olvidé, perdóname Daidouji.

— No importa... Ah, apenas me acordé, ¿y Nakuru y Supi?

— Salieron; Nakuru me dijo que tenía ganas de ver a Touya, ya te imaginarás para que.

— Sí ya me imagino, pero no creo que a Touya le haga mucha gracia — añadió con una risita divertida.

— Yo tampoco, pero cuando se le ocurre algo a Nakuru, nadie puede detenerla.

— ¿Ni siquiera tú?

— Ni siquiera yo — confirmó sonriendo

Luego, ambos se quedaron callados mirando las estrellas a través de la ventana.

— Hiiragizawa... — murmuró Tomoyo

— Llámame Eriol, por favor.

— De acuerdo, Eriol — dijo sonriendo — Tú también puedes llamarme Tomoyo.

— Gracias, Tomoyo, ¿qué me ibas a decir?

— Quería preguntarte ¿por qué regresaste?

Eriol se turbó un poco, y pensó detenidamente lo que iba a contestar.

— Por un lado, regresé porque.... pensé que ya era tiempo de hacerlo y además los extrañaba a todos, aparte de que Nakuru iba a golpearme si no lo hacía.

— ¿Nakuru? ¿Y ella por qué quería volver?

— Supongo que por Touya.

— ¡Oh! Es cierto... dijiste por un lado, ¿y por otro?

— Por otro lado regresé... por... por ti.

— ¡¿Por mi?! — estaba sorprendida y desconcertada.

— Tomoyo... desde que regresé a Inglaterra no he pensado en otra cosa que no seas tú. Nunca te he podido sacar de mi cabeza... ni de mi corazón

— Eriol... gracias... pero sabes perfectamente que no voy a entregar mi corazón a alguien nunca más.

— Lo sé, Tomoyo, pero... ¿podrías intentar confiar un poco en mí?— dijo suplicante.

— ¡No! — exclamó sobresaltada — No, ya no, no voy a confiar nunca más en nadie... ¡ni siquiera en ti! — cerró los ojos, intentando contener las lágrimas.

— Tomoyo— comenzó Eriol con voz tranquila — Sé perfectamente que debido a lo que has pasado, sientes que todos los hombres son iguales, pero créeme yo no voy a...

— ¡No! — gritó levantándose del sillón y yendo hacia la puerta — ¡Ya he oído lo mismo muchas veces! ¡Ya no quiero sufrir más!

— Tomoyo, por favor — suplicó Eriol levantándose también y siguiéndola — Puedes confiar en mí, te lo aseguro.

— ¡Ya te dije que no! — replicó saliendo del departamento, y, sin pensar en nada más que en irse, comenzó a correr.

— ¡Tomoyo! ¡Tomoyo! — gritó Eriol corriendo tras ella.

Por las lágrimas y el hecho de que ya era de noche, Tomoyo no se dio cuenta cuando a llegó a media calle y mucho menos que un auto estaba a tan sólo unos centímetros de ella. En menos de un segundo, escuchó que alguien gritaba su nombre, sintió que una manos la empujaban, oyó el ruido de una llantas que rechinaban en la calle y una escandalosa bocina que tocaba insistentemente. ¿Qué había pasado? No, no podía ser aquello que parecía. Con un poco de dificultad, se levantó y se volteó muy lentamente. No podía, no podía ser eso, no era posible.... pero cuando se giró por completo comprobó con terror lo que había temido.

— ¡No! ¡Eriol, no por favor!— gritó mientras sostenía su cuerpo manchado de sangre y lloraba inconteniblemente. Parecía que estaba... — ¡No! ¡Es imposible! ¡No, Eriol! ¡No me dejes! ¡Eriol ¡Eriol, yo te amo! ¡No! ¡No...!

~*~

— Tranquilízate, Tomoyo, verás que se pondrá bien — dijo Sakura intentando calmar a su llorosa amiga.

— Es que fue por mi culpa — insistió llorando.

— No fue por tu culpa y te prometo que pase lo que pase todo estará bien, él estará bien — Tomoyo tuvo que sonreír ante esas palabras por parte de su mejor amiga.

Tanto ellas como Li y los guardianes de Eriol se encontraban en el hospital, esperando a que el médico les dijera el estado de Eriol. Tomoyo se sentía muy culpable por lo que había pasado y no dejaba de llorar. Al fin, después de unos minutos, vieron aparecer al hombre de bata blanca, quien se dirigió hacia ellos.

— ¿Cómo está Eriol, doctor? — preguntó un preocupado Shaoran.

— Por el momento está dormido. Se dio un golpe muy fuerte en la cabeza y tiene un par de costillas fracturadas, pero se pondrá bien, así que pueden estar tranquilos.

— ¿Cuánto tiempo necesitará estar en el hospital? — inquirió Tomoyo luego de suspirar aliviada.

— Aproximadamente cinco o seis días; después de eso, puede ir a su casa, pero tendrá que permanecer en estado de reposo durante un tiempo más. Pueden pasar a verlo si gustan.

Todos entraron a la habitación en la que, recostado en la cama, con la cabeza vendada y profundamente dormido, se encontraba Eriol. Primero se le acercaron sus guardianes, luego ambos hechiceros y por último Tomoyo. Después de un rato de estar con él, decidieron retirarse, todos menos la joven de cabello negro, quien había pedido permiso para pasar a su lado la noche.

— Quiero que estés tranquila, no creo que le agrade verte llorando si es que despierta — dijo Sakura a Tomoyo.

— Sí, no te preocupes, ya me siento un poco más tranquila — contestó sonriendo.

— Cuídate, Tomoyo — le dijo Shaoran.

— Y cuida de él, por favor — agregó una preocupada Nakuru

— Lo haré, gracias y no se preocupen.

Los cuatro se fueron a sus casas y Tomoyo se quedó a un lado de la cama, contemplándolo en silencio. Al poco rato, el joven comenzó a hacer leves gestos y a moverse un poco.

— ¿Dónde estoy?— susurró, despertando.

— No te preocupes, estás en el hospital, el doctor dice que te pondrás bien.

— ¿¡Tomoyo!?... ¿Tú estás bien?

— Sí, no me pasó nada, gracias a ti... Eriol...

— Dime.

Tomoyo no se pudo aguantar más y gruesas lágrimas comenzaron a caer de sus ojos.

— ¡Tomoyo! ¿Qué pasa? ¿Por qué lloras?

— ¡Eriol, por favor perdóname! — exclamó cubriéndose el rostro con las manos.

Queriendo abrazarla, Eriol intentó incorporarse, pero apenas si lo hubo pensado cuando su sistema nervioso le dio una ruidosa protesta.

— ¡Uh! — se quejó, recostándose en la cama otra vez.

— No, no te levantes, estás malherido, Eriol... lo siento — dijo llorando.

— Tomoyo. Tomoyo, mírame — una vez que ella levantó la vista continuó — Escucha: no tengo absolutamente nada que perdonarte.

— Pero por mi culpa estás aquí, y así... si tan sólo no hubiera reaccionado de esa forma tan tonta....

— Reaccionaste así por culpa de lo que has sufrido, no por ti misma, así que olvida ese asunto y deja de pedirme perdón — replicó con una sonrisa cariñosa y limpiándole las lágrimas de sus mejillas.

— De acuerdo... ¿Cómo te sientes?

— Bien, sólo me duele un poco la cabeza.

— ¿Ves bien o quieres tus lentes?

— No gracias, así estoy bien, ¿qué hora es?

— Las dos de la mañana.

— Deberías ir a tu casa a dormir un poco.

— No, quiero quedarme contigo.

— Ya te dije que no quiero que te sientas culpable por esto.

— No, no es eso... es que con lo que hiciste, comprendí una cosa.

— ¿Qué fue?— preguntó con cierta ansiedad y una pequeña luz de esperanza.

— Eriol... yo... te amo, siempre te amé, sólo que desde el principio no creí que fueras a sentir lo mismo e intenté olvidarte durante todos estos años, pero lo único que conseguí fue hacerme daño a mí misma, y más porque sabía que mi corazón ya tenía un dueño y sólo uno.

Eriol no dijo nada, únicamente le sonrió con ternura y ella le devolvió la sonrisa.

— Deberías dormirte, estás muy lastimado.

— No tengo sueño — contestó sin dejar de sonreír.

Se quedaron callados otra vez, y luego de unos minutos Eriol rompió el silencio.

— Aishiteru Tomoyo — dijo sin borrar su sonrisa del rostro.

— Aishiteru Eriol — respondió sonriendo ella también.

~*~

Tres meses después, un acontecimiento especial se hizo presente en una de las iglesias de Tomoeda, donde se reunieron famialiares y amigos de los dos protagonistas. En el altar, Tomoyo se veía muy hermosa con su vestido de novia y su cabello negro, ahora suelto, contrastaba bellamente. Frente a ella, Eriol no se quedaba atrás, ya que estaba arrebatadoramente guapo.

Sakura y Shaoran se encontraban en primera fila viendo a la feliz pareja, ellos también se habían casado hacía un par de semanas. Nakuru, como era su costumbre, estaba en medio de Yukito y Touya, colgada del brazo de este último; Kero y Supi observaban contentos desde los hombros de Sakura.

— Señorita Daidouji — llamó el sacerdote — ¿Acepta a Eriol Hiiragiazawa como esposo, para amarlo y respetarlo, hasta que la muerte los separe?

— Acepto — confirmó con una brillante sonrisa y lágrimas en los ojos.

— Señor Hiiragizawa — continuó — ¿Acepta a Tomoyo Daidouji como esposa, para amarla y respetarla, hasta que la muerte los separe?

— No podría ser de otra forma — respondió sin apartar la mirada de la de su esposa, quien se sonrojó.

— Ahora, yo los declaro marido y mujer.

Al escuchar aquellas palabras, ambos jóvenes unieron sus bocas en una cálido y apasionado beso. Habían decidido unir sus vidas para siempre, y por primera vez, los dos se sentían realmente felices. Se separaron un poco para poder respirar y Eriol vio renovadas lágrimas en los ojos de Tomoyo.

— ¿Por qué lloras? — preguntó preocupado

— Por que soy la mujer más feliz del mundo, gracias a ti — contestó ella con una sonrisa.

— Ya no llores más, quiero hacerte una promesa

— ¿Cuál es?

— Mientras yo viva, te prometo que nunca volverás a llorar — declaró sonriendo — A no ser que sea de felicidad

— Te creo, y confío en ti, ahora y siempre.

Y nuevamente unieron sus labios en un largo y apasionado beso, demostrándose a sí mismos que serían felices y que sentirían amor el uno por el otro, para el resto de sus vidas.

FIN

~*~

**Notas de la autora:**

¿Qué les pareció? ¿Mala, pésima o peor? ¿Debo dedicarme a otra cosa? Díganme su opinión por favor para ver si me animo a hacer otro o ahí le paro. Para cualquier comentario o crítica mi e— mail es Akane_ ¡¡Se acepta de todo!! (excepto virus y esas cosas)

DEDICATORIAS:

Quiero dedicar esta historia a mis amigas Tomoyo Daidouji, que me animó a inscribirme; y a Némesis Tsuki por haberla juzgado antes de que la subiera.

¡Sayonara!

**Notas Post-Revisión:** ¡Por el amor de todos los cielos! ¡No puedo creer que me haya animado a publicar algo como esto! (se oculta en un rincón oscuro) Realmente, no califica mucho para ser badfic (se alegra de que su ortografía y redacción hayan sido decentes desde entonces), pero había muchos (muchísimos) detalles que nunca corregí ni tomé en cuenta a la hora de escribir. Ahora ya está un poco más decente, sólo queda el enorme OoC de los personajes, aunque para corregirlo tendría que reescribir la historia, y francamente no me apetece hacerle eso a un fanfic que estimo tanto. Por lo mismo, aquí se queda la correción. Críticas y bombazos (?) son bien recibidos.

Atte: Akane Kinomoto


End file.
